


Danger and Discipline

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang's failing grades are the catalyst of a budding relationship between teacher and student.</p><p>Some fluff and smut between my favorite trash ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teach me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobiasHawk1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHawk1/gifts).



Professor Goodwitch was marking the papers that she had sent out as homework due for that evening. Each question was based on the curriculum she had taught in class, they should have gotten all the questions right if they paid attention to the lectures, nothing to difficult.  Much to her disappointment, no one other than Pyrrha scored higher than a B. It clearly wasn't idiocy, it was lack of effort.

When she was a student, she took in as much knowledge as possible. She became a huntress, a damn good one at that. After becoming a teacher she took her place at Ozpin's side, imbuing knowledge to the next generation of hunters and huntresses.  For all of her work and effort, the students never seemed to want to learn.  As she flicked through the papers with decreasing interest, she let out a deep sigh.

With dread, she moved onto Yang Xiao Long. The blonde was full of energy and life, a truly excellent fighter but when it came to the academics she barely got by. Yang's academic scores had originally started off strong, but recently there was a notable dwindle.

"Good afternoon."

Glynda looked up. Even in the dark lighting of her office Ozpin was unmistakable.

"Is everything alright with you?"

"Please, it's late and I'm trying to finish up here."

"I understand." Ozpin was being patient as always "Just be sure to unwind afterwards. You have lectures tomorrow."

_Always focused on work. Almost like James these days._

Ozpin showed himself out, but something rung true. Unwind. She hadn't felt properly relaxed in a long time. It had been even longer since she had felt the touch of another. To want someone and be wanted in turn… There was nothing quite like that. Glynda had always been busy with work for romance, there was always something getting in the way, always something to ruin it all. She'd always told herself that there would be time for it later and now she was in her forties.

 _Enough dwelling upon the negatives._ She told herself. _Back to work._ She needed to do something about Yang's grades. If that boisterous blonde actually applied herself, she wouldn't have to worry about failing her.

* * *

 

The next day, Yang was dozing off in class. It was stuff written in the textbooks which Weiss had gotten her to read early in the year. The heiress had also written notes on the book and lectures repeatedly, despite it being the same material. Yang was frustrated, this was nearly a complete waste of time. She wasn't learning anything. However, like with many bad events, there was always a silver lining.

_Hello Mrs Goodwitch. Damn woman, you really know how to clean up good! Just look at your arse and your legs! What I'd give to burry my face there… You don't even realise half of us fantasise about you?_

**_Wham!_ **

 Glynda whacked her riding crop against the desk. Yang struck up, disorientated by what happened and started babbling nonsense.

"Disappointing. As always." Glynda sighed "Detention."

Yang gave out a groan. "Fine."

As class continued, Yang paid some degree of attention, it would be better to be on her good side. But then she realised what a great idea a harsh strict professor with a riding crop would be like. As the alarm went off, Yang considered getting up and leaving with everyone else by hiding in the crowd but Glynda's iron gaze locked with hers, destroying that idea. Yang laid back, accepting her fate.

"So, Mrs Xiao Long." said Glynda, pacing the hall "We need to have a discussion about your grades."

"What _about_ them?" Yang interjected with a harsh tone.

 _Shit._ She didn't mean to say it in that tone. Now she was going to get it.

"You're failing." Glynda replied with an equally harsh tone "I know you're no idiot, but you don't bother. You don't deserve to fail, but I might have no choice if this keeps up."

Yang snapped "I'm not learning anything! I've already read the textbooks for this module and taken notes." She reaching into her bag and pulled them out, waving them around. "Do you know how frustrating it is spending hours in class and not learning anything?"

Glynda snatch the notes and threw them on the floor. "Do YOU know what it's like to spend your life working and have no one appreciate you!? Desperately trying to help the unpleaseable? Overlooked? Ignored!"

Yang for the first time was speechless, her jaw dropped. "I had no idea…"

Glynda slouched in the chair next to her student. Her fiery passion fizzled out "No one ever thinks of me…" She looked to the blonde beside her with a sombre look to her eyes. "I'm sorry. That was so unprofessional, I shouldn't have snapped like that. You didn't deserve it."

Yang wrapped an arm around Glynda. "It's my fault." She paused for a moment "Personally, I was hoping all this drama stopped after we all leave school."

Glynda gave out a chuckle "Oh, it only gets worse."

"I'm sorry I was a crappy student."

Glynda raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry, _Was_?"

"Yup." Yang let go and the two got up. "If it makes you feel better, you're the best teacher here."

"Oh, really?" Glynda gave a most innocent look, which didn't clash with the fact her supple breasts were being pressed together by her arms.

Averting her gaze, Yang continued. "Certainly, Oobleck speaks too fast and Port's moustache is so big it may as well be alive." _That sounds so stupid._ She thought to herself. Instead of the reaction she expected, Glynda laughed. _Laughed._

"I had the same thoughts. Oobleck wanted to perform tests to make sure. But I suppose it's better to be the funny one than the angry one…"

"Oh please, you have any idea how hot you are when you're angry? I mean have you looked in a mirror lately?" _Oh, crap. Shit, shit, shit!_ Yang grabbed her bag and got up. She shouldn't have blurted that out. "Anyways, chat was lovely! You'll get that essay soon! Bye now!"

Yang ran off as Glynda's head turned. She was wide eyes as she saw her, admittedly attractive student run off. The teacher couldn't help but notice Yang's shapely figure and well toned arse.

* * *

 

A few days later, Glynda was examining end of term essays she had set at the start of the year. This assignment made a large portion of the grade, it could make or break some students. It was getting late, but she had one more to do, Yang Xiao Long's.

_'Aura Practice and Application. The Risks of Overexertion and How It Affects One's Semblance.'_

Yang's paper had hit the word limit, was well documented and each point was backed up with documented sourced. She had used her own team as an example alongside some of the most famous hunters and huntresses. Full marks.

Yang had really turned herself around and stepped up and saved her overall grade. She'd have to reward her somehow.


	2. Freudian Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda and Yang share a drink and they let loose a slip of the tongue.

It had been a few days since Yang had her little chat with Professor Goodwitch. She had always seen teachers as authority figures or robots doing job. Even as a child, she thought teachers slept in the school. Glynda was different, she was like _a person_. Yang was certain likes of Weiss would call her a dolt for thinking this but frankly realising that teachers are people too is a large revelation.

_Glynda was nice. Yes, she has a smokin' body and was rocking the sexy librarian look, but there was so much more to her than that._

As she approached her dorm, she saw a group of boys waiting for her. They seemed to be holding bottles of alcohol.

_Oh no, CRDL, the biggest bag of tools in the school._

"Come on blondie, we're gonna get trashed on the roof" said Cardin.

Yang only knew his name as he was bigger. The fact his head and ego matched the size of his head helped as well. She waved him aside.

"I'm good, Blocky."

Cardin looked personally insulted "My name's not Blocky!"

"Yeah well, in my head it is."

Yang heard a Clack in the background. Her favourite teacher was on her way. _Trademark Goodwitch heels, these guys are toast._

And almost as if on cue.

_"What is it that you're doing?"_ Glynda hissed in an icy tone. Yang could almost see the shivers down the boy's backs. Glynda took one of the bottles out of one of the boys hands. "Hmm. Beer. That’s contraband." Glynda waved her riding crop and the alcohol levitated out of their hands. "I'll let you off nicely and only confiscate this as a member of the faculty. You can keep the Hard Lemonade though, no one wants that." She turned always and gestured for Yang to follow her. "If I see any of you with this again, detention for the rest of the year."

Yang walked with Glynda away from CRDL, she couldn't help but notice Glynda's smirk.

"What are we going to do with that beer?" Yang asked.

Glynda raised an eyebrow "We?"

Yang froze.

What was I thinking, she's still a teacher! Why was I trying to get all chummy? One nice conversation doesn't make you drinking buddies or anything like that?

Glynda and Yang continued walking until they were alone, and then Glynda gave out a laugh.

"I had you for a moment, didn't I?"

_Oh my god, was that a joke? Did Little Mrs Sexy Librarian Teacher develop a sense of humour to pull a one-time prank on me?_

"Child, you look like I smacked you in the face with a trout."

_Do I really look that bad?_

"Come now" said Glynda "We should dispose of this appropriately together."

* * *

 

Glynda walked over to her office with Yang and locked the door behind the two. She pulled out two bottles, took off the lids and passed one to the shorter blonde.

"A-Are you sure professor?" Yang said hesitantly.

"Of course. If you're old enough to risk your life killing monsters, you're old enough to drink."

Glynda was being truthful, when she was a student there were other teenagers who had already started drinking, smoking and hooking up with each other. It had always ended in a mess with at least two people crying. It was always amusing to see the results of the morning after.

"This is your one time reward for pulling your finger out." Glynda said as she chugged a beer.

"What would it take for more 'drink dates'?"

"More of that outstanding work."

Glynda saw Yang's teeth grind slightly. Clearly disappointed at the prospect of more work.

"I owe you one professor."

Glynda paused for a moment "Why?"

"I believe some of those guys had ulterior motives."

Glynda groaned, she knew their type: Persistent, uncaring and think that no means yes. She had a certain level of distain for those individuals.

"It's ok" Yang continued "I get asked out to obvious attempts at hookups all the time"

"And what do you say to that?

"Something along the lines of _Ya realise I can smash your face in and no one would bat an eyelid?_ "

"And what do they say?" The elder woman chuckled.

Yang put on her strongest 'Dude-Bro' impression "That’s hot"

Both woman laughed

"Then I actually punch them."

"An understandably attractive, outside the obvious of course."

_Oh no, Glynda you idiot. Even if you do think some students are attractive, you don't say it out loud! Or flirt with them for that matter, not even Port is that stupid!_

At which point, Yang brought her arms together and slowly squeezed her ample sized breasts together while leaning forward to give Glynda a view of her cleavage, frankly it was difficult to not stare at them. Stare at _her_. Was she really ogling a student? Glynda couldn't deny an attraction to her, but she couldn't let herself get to far.

_Wait, maybe I can have some fun with this._

"This stuff isn't even that good." Glynda said, gesturing to the beer. She got up from her desk and put a lot of sway into her hip and bent over, giving her student as good a view of her rear as possible. She could practically hear Yang drooling as she pulled out a bottle of wine. "THIS, is what you want."

Glynda poured out two glasses. One for Yang, one for herself. One glass turned to three and the Yang had moved over to sit on Glynda's lap.

"I'm just saying," Yang grinned stupidly "You aren't as harsh as you make out with yourself to be."

"Another slip of the tongue?" Glynda said, licking her lips as she did so. She moved her head closer and breathed heavily on her neck, she could see the smaller woman shiver with anticipation. She traced a finger down her side and across her thigh.

" _Ooh, professor~_ " Yang said as sultry as possible "Are you sure you should be doing that?"

Glynda opened up a button on her shirt. "It's not like this is the kind of thing we should be doing anyway."

Yang slowly began to lean into the mature woman. Bringing their lips closer till they could  practically taste each other's breath. Yang's own fingers slipped up Glyndas legs to see how far she could get. She had passed up to the inner thigh until she felt Glynda's hand stop her.

_"Not tonight."_ She whispered placing a gentle kiss on her neck. She gestured for the two to get up.

"We need better excuses to see each other." Yang mumbled.

Glynda agreed, these sorts of meeting wouldn't exactly be smiled upon, but frankly her time with Yang was the most fun she had in ages. "Come with me, I'll escort you to your dorm. It'll look less suspicious that way."

It wasn't long until Yang was back. She turned to face Glynda one last time.

"You're the best, you know that?"

Glynda gave a nod.

"Call me." Yang whispered before walking away, brushing her hand against Glynda's arse. She closed the door behind her and locked the door.

_Touchdown._


	3. Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Glynda have a quiet picnic, both having ulterior motives.

Yang had woken up in her dorm with the rest of her team. She had a hangover, so naturally she feigned sleep. Despite Weiss planning on waking her up, Ruby had covered for her - saying that she could clean up tonight as "punishment". Clearly she was the only one to realise it was more than a heavy night's sleep.

_Such a sweet summer child._

She'd have to get her more strawberry cookies.

Fortunately, it was Saturday so there weren’t any lessons that day. As Yang staggered out of bed, she looked down to see someone had just slid a letter underneath her door. She had noticed her full name had been written on with eloquent calligraphy. Fancy stuff. In equally fancy handwriting it said:

_Now that we've had drinks, how about a picnic? 11pm._

Followed by directions and at the bottom, there were two initials ' _G.G_ '.

Yang smiled, she knew they'd see each other again but wasn't expecting it so soon. She hastily sent a text to the rest of her team giving an excuse for not being around. Something to do with stink bombs and Nora. That seemed believable enough to her.

* * *

 

Yang had headed up to a park just out of town. It was very picturesque with a nearby forest to walk in. No one was around which was probably part of the plan. To her delight, she had seen her date was already prepared. There was a series of blankets laid on the wet dew grass. A basket filled with food surrounded by bottles of wine and to top it all off, there she was: Red lipstick, , platinum blonde hair let down to her shoulders, a purple dress with that pushed up her breasts and a skirt so short it may as well not have been there at all.

Yang did her best not to drool. Not that it mattered, she felt incredibly self conscious about that fact she hadn't spruced herself up a bit.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Glynda stated as Yang laid down next to her.

Yang, determined not to be left a stuttering idiot in the face of this love goddess in front of her came up with a reply "Not nearly as beautiful as you Professor."

Glynda gestured towards the basket "Help yourself."

"You actually brought food? But I…" Yang trailed off.

Glynda lowered her glasses "What did you think you were here for?" There was a hint of a smile on her suggestive lips.

Yang realised what was going on here. Yang loved to tease but it was never enough. They had to _need_ her, _beg_ for her. Want her to _destroy_ them. And she wasn't about to get beaten at her own game.

The golden blonde narrowed her lilac eyes "Being coy Professor? Didn't think you could do that."

Glynda simply gave of a smirk Yang used so often she practically trademarked it "You have no idea what I'm capable of. But anyways, are you not here to try and convince me not to fail you? That _is_ what you're doing with me, aren’t you?"

_Fuck! I'm never going to cope with her…_

Yang opened a bottle of wine and poured herself and her teacher a glass each. The first quickly disappeared and Yang started to help herself to some food. There were some sandwiches, cheeses, crisps and grapes. She was surprised at how good they were. Goodwitch was bringing her A game on all fronts.

"Mrs, I've never tried so hard with anyone before" Yang retorted. She wasn't giving up just yet, but she had a feeling she wasn't prepared for the woman beside her. "And I have a feeling I'm the only student you've set aside these little detentions for."

Glynda's eyes flickered, possibly having not prepared for that line. She set the basket, pouring the two another glass. "Detention. _Why?_ Do you want to get punished? You're my special guest after all."

"I'm your special guest?" Yang murmured, slowly crawling on her hands and knees to the older woman "Do you have something _special_ for me then?"

Glynda brushed her hand against Yang's inner thigh and gave a gentle squeeze and felt the blood rush to her face. Yang decided she had to be direct now, the next step seemed obvious to her. She took hold of Glynda's and slowly slid it up across her breasts and stopping at her neck, feeling Glynda's fingers wrapped around her was kind of exhilarating.

Every part of Yang had been positioned perfectly: breasts centre-forward, butt waved high, hair dangling to the side. She slowly closed in on her, bringing her lips to the point of contact till…

"Another drink?" Yang whispered. She looked at Glynda's teeth grinding in frustration, she had won. Glynda poured the last of the first bottle out and downed its contents. Yang however, determined to finish her slowly stuck out her tongue and poured a trickle out letting it stain her jacket.

Yang let out a quiet childlike cry before whispering " _Guess I best take it off…_ " before slipping off her jacket and tanktop, showing off her bra. She slide her leg over and straddled the older woman before descending for a kiss.

It started off soft and light. Testing the waters. It wasn't long before Glynda started to assert control. The hand previously around Yang's throat skirted up to her golden locks and tangled up. Glynda gave a gentle tug causing the student to break away and let out a short moan.

Glynda let out a seductive laugh. "You're _so_ easy."

Yang gave away before tempation and gave up with this game they played. Glynda placed her free hand on Yang's hip as she started to grind on her leg.

The lust truly set in. Yang was all moans and wet neck kisses. She was all a flush with excitement. Not only was she kissing one of the most beautiful women she had every gazed upon, but she was kissing a teacher. She couldn't keep track of all the rule they had broken and she loved every moment, but there was always more to be had.

She pulled her hand off Glynda's body and unhooked her bra. Noticing those green eye's glance down, she waved her generously sized rack in front of her face. Waiting for her partner to make the next move. Glynda flickered out her tongue and gave a tentative lick against Yang's nipple. Yang's gasps became deeper and ragged, feeling the sensation of pleasure coarse throughout her.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Yang blurted out.

Glynda smirked "How many times did you dream of _fucking_ me in class?"

Yang could barely speak, she just nodded frantically.

Glynda gave Yang's hair one last pull before letting go and rolling the smaller blonde onto her back.

"Professor… I want you. Please." Yang didn't care about the position she was in. She just wanted _her_. In any way possible. She wanted her fingers, her lips. Her touch was everything to her.

Glynda placed her head between her legs. She quickly pulled Yang's shorts and underwear off held Yang's hands down. Already wet with the heat of the moment, Glynda could tell she wouldn't need to do much work tonight. She slowly pressed her lips against Yang's folds, carefully stirring her up. Yang's muscular arms struggled against the iron grip. The girl who could punch our robots and shatter walls was whimpering under her. Taking long lazy licks that caused Yang's back to arch and roll her head back.

Glynda was indulging herself. It may have been a while but there were some things you never forgot. She extended her tongue further into Yang's sweet centre and looked up to see Yang's head tossing and turning in delight. Groaning, Yang hooked her legs around Glynda's shoulders, pulling her in even further. She shook her head and licked more furiously, feeling her student shudder with anticipation of release. Yang's mistress wrapped her lips around her clit and began suckling. Yang let out a loud cry.

" _Quiet!_ " Glynda hissed. "Do you want to get caught?"

As much as the idea of getting walked in on was even more arousing, she wanted Glynda more and wouldn't brake her rules. The edge of release so close - she didn't want to risk losing it. Losing _her_.

"Sorry…" Yang muttered. It was quiet and uncharacteristic of her.

Glynda was taken aback, she didn't mean to _hurt_ her. "Hey now. Didn't mean to snap like that." She let go of Yang and gently stroked her leg. "Do you want me to stop?"

Yang shook her head. "It's alright. I just want you so much."

Glynda extended a finger and started making rotations on Yang's clit "Want me to make you cum?"

Yang nodded, biting her lip to keep her silent.

The platinum blonde descended on her prey, drinking in all of Yang's honey, plunging her tongue as far as it could go. It didn't take long until Yang's hips started moving on their own again. On the rare occasion Glynda diverged to kiss Yang's legs or abs, she would always leave a thumb batting at her clit. Yang grabbed Glynda's head and pushed her crotch to her face, wrapping herself around her lover, losing herself in ecstasy. Glynda's face was covered in love, Yang's scent and touch filled every sensation. She could tell the younger lady - no matter any potential previous experience had ever had it so good.

"G-Glynda. Glynda. I-I. I'm going to-"

Before she could finish, Yang's orgasm washed over every inch of her. After a moment, she let go and her breathing returned to normal.

_"Fuck."_ Yang murmured.  "You're amazing."

Glynda elevated herself and moved to give Yang some room. Her messed up hair and smeared makeup was the cherry on top for Yang.

"Are you ok?" Glynda asked.

"A little cold now you mention it."

Glynda grabbed Yang's clothes and helped dress her. "Ok to stand?" Making it known that taking care of Yang and offering support was now her top priority. Yang extended a hand and hoisted herself up.

As Glynda tidied the food, drink and blankets into the basked, Yang asked a question she had been holding in the entire night. "Is this a whole forbidden love thing? Or just a one-night hook up?"

Glynda stood up and embraced Yang "I was hoping you would want more than just _one_ night of me. It's entirely your decision"

Taking her hand, Yang began the long walk home. "More of you? Sounds amazing to me."


	4. Punish Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking things through, the secret couple have an opportunity to enjoy each other in peace.  
> (This chapter is just pure kinky smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been brought to my attention that this chapter is a lot like another fic, 'Yearn to Yearn'. I've reworded it so that it's not an indirect rip off.

Glynda was sitting in  the very back of the library. It was where she had agreed to meet Yang today, the library was good as not many people were there and nobody would think they were more than just teacher and student talking. It wasn't uncommon for students to receive extra assistance from their teachers in certain circumstances so their cover wouldn't be blown.

As tiring as the whole _Forbidden Love_ they had going on, Glynda was the happiest she had been in a long time. However, she needed to talk with Yang - after they became intimate, she decided they needed to discuss various things. And above all else, she needed to apologise.

After a couple of minutes waiting, Yang appeared in her uniform before looking to the back and spotting Glynda there. The two waited until the library itself closed down and people left till they  moved between the shelves and began talking, couldn't be _too_ safe after all.

"Hey there… Glynda." Yang hesitated before using her professors first name in private, clearly not used to it yet.

"Hello there Yang." Said Glynda, stern faced "We need to talk about what we did the other night."

The shiver down Yang's spine was practically visible. "Why?!" Did I do something wrong?"

The older woman placed a finger on her lips to quieten her student-or rather paramour down.

"It's not you.  Not by any stretch of the imagination, it's how I treated you." Glynda left a pregnant pause in the air before continuing."I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, there's no other way to describe it than just plain nasty. You deserved better than how I treated you. I wanted to apologise for my behaviour towards you."

Yang was left with a stunned expression upon her face before giving out a quiet laugh. "Do you have _any_ idea how hot you were?"

"Ms. Xiao Long?"

"Look, fetishes aside it's ok." Yang said, not breaking eye contact with Glynda "The fact that you practically prepared a speech shows you care. I'll let you know if I'm uncomfortable with what we're doing."

Glynda pulled in the shorter woman for a hug. "Thank you Yang."

They didn't spend enough time like this, just being relaxed and being _together_. But with their roles as teacher and student, it didn't seem likely to change.

Yang gave Glynda a peck on the cheek "I should thank you, no one I've been with has wanted to check up on how _I_ was after. Usually just a blowjob behind the bike sheds then BAM! Thank-You-Yang, see you never. No orgasm or anything for you."

Glynda looked to the side, doing a poor job of hiding her awkward blush, if anything it just enhanced the situation.

"So… I was your…"

Yang did her best not to let out a small laugh, now was not the time.

"You weren’t my first time. I've done it before but it's never been…" she gave of a shrug "Good for me, I guess. For what it's worth, you're the first person I've lost myself to."

The blondes mutual smiled warmed each other  more than any alcohol induced buzz.

Glynda raised an eyebrow "So I was the first person to give you an orgasm then?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Yang cut short her own comment with a less than graceful snort, Glynda let out a chuckle as well.

"Ms. Xiao Long-"

"Yang", she reminded her. The way Glynda spoke so formally with guarded affection made the golden blonde feel… special. Wanted. And not just for her tits for once.

"Yang, you're the first person I've enjoyed myself with as well in a long time."

"How long?" Yang asked absent minded. Only after she said it she realised how inconsiderate it sounded.  

Glynda froze up for a moment before relaxing again. "Too long." Her voice was several degrees softer. "And I don't want to talk about it."

Yang pulled Glynda in closely and held her tight, unintentionally burying her face in the taller woman's chest as she did so. "I'm here now." She spoke clearly "I'm here with you now. I'm not going anywhere."

It took a moment for Glynda to hug her back.

"There I go messing things up again."

Yang lofted herself up on her tip toes to kiss Glynda. It was a little clumsy, she wasn't used to kissing people several inches taller than her. However she was used to caring for others whether it be Blake,  Weiss or any of her friends.

Glynda walked back until she was against the wall, gently pulling Yang back with her before spining around at the last moment. Pining Yang against the wall.

 _"Kinky"_ Yang muttered softly.

"Say… You have a presentation for Professor Port tomorrow." Glynda whispered "It'll be great to see you up there. Tall and proud." Glynda slowly descended on her lover "With this nice red mark on your neck."

Glynda bit softly. And sucked hard, enough for Yang to let out a cry.

 _"No one's around Ms. Xiao Long. But don't be_ too _loud."_

Yang's lips rushed to her own, hungry. Trying to assert themselves. But this was Glynda's show, no way she was stopping. She brought her thigh up between Yang's legs, causing aw much friction as possible. Glynda's free hand slid up to Yang's throat and gave squeeze.  It was gentle, but enough to make Yang moan.

_Glyndaaa_

Glynda squeezed a little harder and tried to moan, but her breath was caught in her throat, making her eyes go wide with pleasure. Glynda loosened her grip to lightly tug Yang's golden locks to make more marks against  her neck, jaw and collarbone. She wrapped her legs around Glynda's waist.

" _Want more baby girl?_ " Glynda whispered. The smaller woman had her arms and legs wrapped her. With one hand, she guided her hand down to her crotch and slid Glynda's long fingers inside her. They slicked slowly back and forth, gently brushing against her clit. This only served to make Yang even hotter and wetter.

 _More!_ Yang demanded.

At which point, Glynda stopped. Eyes darting from the left to the right, clearly paranoid about being caught with a student like this. She slowly pulled out her fingers and gestured for Yang to let go.

"Tease." Yang sulked.

Glynda took a moment to recompose herself. "My apartment. It's comfier, bigger, we won't get interrupted and we can be as loud as we want."

"But I want you _now._ " Yang pleaded.

Glynda took the two fingers she used to please Yang earlier and slid them deep in her mouth, moving in and out till they were 'clean'. _"It'll be worth it."_ and began to walk off regardless.

Staring at Goodwitch's arse bobbing up and down with deliberate exaggeration, Yang realised she was defeated and quickly followed after her.

* * *

 

After passing through the area where teachers lived on campus, Glynda ushered Yang in and locked the door behind her. The boisterous brawler took a little look around her house, modest decoration and spacious enough to house a couple of people comfortably.

Yang pivoted back around to see Glynda was slouched in an arm chair eying her up and down.

 _I wonder if my skirt could use a few extra inches._ Yang pondered to herself after seeing Glynda's hungry expression which clearly demanded it be shorter. She gestured towards her lap and Yang-being left a frustrated mess in the library practically hopped on.

"Yang, with been doing this sneaking around thing for a while and we've fooled around quite a bit."

Yang seemed startled, leading her on like that and now a _talk?_ "Fooled around? Fucking me in a forest is just fooling around?"

Glynda let out a little sigh. "Look. I thought I've let out a few clues about what I can be like. But I wasn't certain you've gotten the message."

Yang pondered for a moment. It took a moment for it all to 'click' together but it came slowly piece by piece. The hair tugging, mild choking…

 _"…You're really kinky aren't you?"_ Yang murmured. Wrapping an arm around Glynda, pulling her own breasts closer to Glynda's hungry face. Inviting, but waiting for Glynda to make her move. Sliding a hand across Yang's thigh, Glynda diverted her gaze from the 'twins'.

"Look!" Glynda exclaimed. "I'm not sure you know what you're asking for. I'm not sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Oh, I'm ready for it."

"See, you say that… But you really don't."

Yang let out a laugh "So show me." It was a taunt. A challenge.

Glynda responded in kind, she hoisted Yang up in the air and carried her up to her bedroom, bridal style. Upon reaching said-door, she lowered her down.

"I'm going to get prepared, wait for me."

Yang darted behind the door, closed it behind her and stripped her clothes off. The door slowly creaked open with a single bare skinned leg poking out. Out slipped Professor Goodwitch. Nearly completely nude aside from the black heels and a large black handbag.  

Glynda strode beside and crawled to her position on top. With a single brisk movement, she sharply  pinned Yang's arms to the headboard and heard a slight 'jingle' as she saw handcuffs come out the  bag and next to her hands. As she turned back to her lover, she saw her holding a double ended dildo.

"Last chance." Glynda said. "You can back out now if you want."

Yang matched Goodwitch's steely gaze with her own. "Faster. And harder."

_"Say 'Brandy' if you want me to stop."_

_Brandy._ Yang thought to herself. That was their safe word. She didn't think she'd need it but knowing it was enough.

After the clink indicating  she had been handcuffed, Yang met Glynda's lips fiercely. Her struggles under the handcuffs only pressed Yang closer.

After Glynda slid the toy inside herself and attached it, she descended to Yang's most sensitive area. Her tongue dancing on her clit only made Yang rock her lips back and forth even more.

_"Is that all you've got Ms. Xiao Long?"_

Yang just let out a lustful smile as the professor pulled out a plastic bottle and squirted her hands with its contents.

Yang could barely speak between bated breaths. "A-Ah you sure there's time for?-"

"Trust me. There's always time for lubricant." Glynda said firmly, almost as if from experience. She then took hold of Yang's ankles and pulled her legs in the air to rest on her shoulders. "Just _how_ much do you want this?" Glynda teased, pushing the tip of the toy in further.

Yang simply groaned. Glynda slowly eased herself inside, teasing back and forth until she thrusted in deeply on the last word, Yang cried out with pleasure as she began getting fucked.

As Glynda's hips rolled into her own, Yang's breasts bounced in rhythm and caused her whole body to shake. Glynda moved Yang's legs around her waist instead and Yang wrapped them around, allowing Glynda better grip. She took hold of Yang and began thrusting with more ferocity. The double ended dildo that she had strapped into her began to notably move back and forth, the delight causing the professor to moan with pleasure herself. Glynda was elated. Listening to Yang moan and gasp as her hips rock furiously, begging – demanding –to just  _fuck_  her.

_"Harder…"_

Glynda rolled Yang's hips into the air to allow better access. As Yang had her legs wrapped around Glynda's waist, Glynda took hold of Yang's breasts, squeezed her nipples and rocked them harder as asked.

"Do you like that Ms. Xiao Long?" Glynda asked, enjoying the display in front of her.

"Oh, _fuck!_ I'm gonna come-" Yang whimpers, her voice rough and low. "Don't you dare stop." Her hips rock with each thrust, grinding her clit against the toy.

Glynda was going with a speed one would not expect a middle aged woman to possess, but there was a glimmer in her eye. It had a meaning:

_This isn't all I have in stored for you. I can do even more._

Yang was on the cusp, but just needed one last thing to send her over the edge, Glynda spared a hand to rub Yang's clit to increase stimulation but it was more than enough.

Yang let out a scream. Her body convulsed in pleasure as Glynda continued to push through her paramours orgasm till she was a finished mess, silently soaking Glynda with release.

Glynda slowly pulled out. Turns out the lube _was_ helpful after all. After slowly pulling the toy out of herself as well, she attended her lover. After releasing her from the handcuffs, she lay next to her and gently pulled her in for a hug. Yang's body was still shaking, clearly not used to this but Glynda persisted, stroking her hair and gave a kiss upon the lips.

"Are you ok?" Glynda asked with a look of concern on her face.

Yang nodded in reply " _T-th. Thank you…"_ She spluttered out.

"Glynda?" Yang paused for a moment. "Did I do good?"

"You did so well." Glynda whispered. "Now you can rest, I'll take care of you. You're safe with me."


	5. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting night, Glynda sets the ground rules.

**_Creak…_ **

A long and drawn out sound originated from outside the bedroom. Yang stirred, then immediately locked into place. Her legs felt like jelly. Everything ached, especially her tits and hips. There was no way she was able to get out of bed today. Fortunately, the silk sheets felt smooth so she'd be comfortable at least.

_Wait, silk?_ The realisation hit Yang like a trunk. The students beds didn't have beds that felt this nice, let alone silk. Only the teachers must had had beds this nice.

At that point, the memories of last night rushed back. Glynda's smooth skin. Her perfect body. The moaning. Pleasure. Pain. Being utterly dominated for the first time. _And loving it_.

The blonde started to reminisce, her hand slowly slipped down the sheets and began rekindling her arousal. With events so fresh in her mind, it was easy to pretend her hand belonged to a certain teacher. As much as Yang wanted to get off to the thought of Glynda, everything was worn out from last night and frankly it ended up being too much effort.

A frustrated Yang heard the a knock on the door. Once the thought that Glynda may still be in the house, Yang dropped the difficult session of masturbation. This was a good idea as Glynda walked through the door.

_Damn Glynda, you know how to clean up good, even after a rough night. Is it me or are your legs looking even smoother today? You could walk over me and I would thank you, you know that? One thing's for certain, you picked the best student to start hooking up with._

Yang, naturally, kept all this to herself. She wasn't sure how the sexy talk would go in the morning. Especially as Glynda was holding a breakfast tray. If anything, it was the one thing that could make her look any better right now.

Glynda's face beamed at her "Good morning Yang." She placed the tray down at the bedridden girl in front of her. "I wasn't sure what you liked for breakfast, so I got you a bit of everything."

She wasn't lying: Bacon, waffles, syrup, toast, coffee, hot chocolate. You name it, it was there.

"Glynda, you perfect beauty." Yang said, staring at the display in front of her.

The older woman said nothing in reply as Yang dove in. She simply smiled and watched as the teenager guzzled down everything in front of her. After a few minutes afterwards when Yang had finished, she took the tray off the bed and lay next to her. "Look, I had a reason for coming in."

"To bust out a quickie?" Yang answered in an optimistic fashion.

Glynda raised her hand in dismissal. "Quite the opposite actually."  She took a deep breath "We need to talk about last night. Enjoy it?"

Yang opened her mouth ready to make a smart comment, then stopped herself. Glynda had always been genuine to her, she deserved a straight answer.

"Nobody's done that to me before." The air was filled with a pregnant pause. "I loved it."

Glynda smiled. Although Yang's moans last night told her how good she was, validation was always nice.

" I'm just here to lay the ground rules." Glynda locked her eyes with Yang's, making sure the message was heard. "Firstly, we are to remain a secret. If word got out that you-I…"

Glynda trailed off for a moment

"It would be the biggest scandal in Beacon history." Yang finished. "The last thing I want is to jeopardise your career." Giving her a kiss on the forehead.

That seemed to give Glynda focus.

"Thank you." Glynda continued "Now for rule two. I will never, ever do anything to you that you don't consent to. If things are too intense, or you want me to stop, say 'Brandy', and it's over."

Yang nodded. "Sure, but why 'Brandy'?"

"The point of safewords are that you don't blurt them out by accident." Glynda answered. "That and I've always used it."

"So, if I'm fucking _you_ too hard, you'll say brandy?"

Glynda chuckled "Honey, I've a fair bit more experience. I know my limits and I doubt you can match them so soon."

"Tease."

"One tries." Glynda allowed herself a laugh. "I just need you to know this though. I will never hurt you. You won't ever have to be afraid."

Yang draped a leg across Glynda, dragging half of the sheets as she did so. "What if I _want_ you to?"

Glynda's hand travelled idly across Yang's leg. "That’s another thing altogether." Her eyelids drooped, giving Yang a sultry gaze.

_"No."_ Glynda then hopped off the bed "Get changed, you'll need to leave for your first class soon."

With a resentful look in her eye, Yang lumbered out of bed. "Next time, I fuck you."

"I thoroughly anticipate it." Glynda gave a confident smirk.

"Oh! If anyone asks, you were doing homework and fell asleep."


	6. Hold tightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run down Glynda gets some soothing from Yang.
> 
> (Short light hearted fluff)

Yang knocked on Glynda's apartment door, it was 8pm sharp. She had gotten the message from Glynda a few hours ago to meet her here.

  _"My place 8pm."_

The messages between the secret lovers were never long but it kept Glynda calm, as much as she loved spending time with Yang in their difficult circumstances she was understandably paranoid about the situation.

Two minutes had passed. And Glynda still wasn't there.

_So then, do you have something planned for me you little sexpot?  New toys, or are you gonna let me be in charge tonight?_

Yang had no idea why she was taking so long to open the door. She was always attentive and never let anyone see the two together, she had even stopped the two of them on a few occasions. Knocking on the door periodically and waiting five more minutes she was getting concerned. Something was clearly up.

Eventually, the door was opened. Goodwitch was standing there but she was clearly exhausted. After being invited in, Yang looked around and what was once a clean and presentable establishment looked like it was being cared for by teenagers.  Everything seemed a little out of place and the _mess_. As Glynda sat down on the sofa, Yang took a glance to into her office and saw stacks of paperwork.

Glynda raised her voice. "Sorry for the mess, it's been hectic as of late." There was an apologetic tone, she hadn't planned for this.

Yang let out a sigh and strolled back to Glynda. The moment she sat down next to her, Glynda slumped down on her side and laid her head on Yang's lap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want tonight to be like this." Glynda stuttered before letting out a small sneeze. She could handle a cold induced by overworking, but being _alone_ was the worst part. Yang placed a hand on her head and started lightly scratching. It was almost as if the wear and tear began to seep out of her as Glynda let out a gentle moan.

Yang gave off one of her trademark smiles. "Looks like I get to take care of you this time."

"Hey." Glynda scolded "I don't want you getting ill as well."

"Well, you can't stop me kissing you." Yang said as she dipped down to kiss Glynda's warm forehead. With a glimmer of mischief in her eyes, she lowered to Glynda's normally porcelain - now crimson cheeks, rose to nibble on her ears before descending to her neck and leaving warm wet kisses laced with lipstick.

The platinum blonde let out a deep breath "This isn't so bad actually. Thank you." Glynda murmured. As Yang lifted her hands, she stirred with a quizzical look. "Why did you stop?"

Yang rapidly waved her hands to and fro before giving her fingers a teasing wiggle. "Back rub?"

Glynda paused for a moment before lifting her head and gesturing for Yang to get up. The second she did, Glynda's head dropped down onto some cushions. She lifted her arm into the air and pointed to back. _"Please."_

With Glynda face down in the cushions, Yang swung over and started straddling Glynda. Yang was not used to this position, with the other person face down while she was sitting on their butt.

_Maybe something for next time._

Yang's hands worked their way from the top of Glynda's back to the base slowly. The muscles we're nicely toned like that of a model, slender yet pronounced. Yang could easily imagine a younger Glynda in her 20's wearing a bikini bent over a car while camera men took pictures of her. It wasn't the same though, she was in her prime now and a younger Glynda wouldn't have the same charm. Although her physique was almost perfect, there were some knots of tension. Yang traced a finger and rotated on each not before carefully pressing down on it. Glynda let out a loud gasp each time the pressure left her body. Her eyelids began to droop and her back arched. Yang slid her hands underneath Glynda's buttoned up shirt and ran her smooth skin against her hands.

 _It would be easy to undo her bra right now..._ Yang pondered to herself. _No, this is not the time._

Yang's hands removed themselves from Glynda and slid behind, spooning her. The busty brawler kept holding onto Glynda until her heartbeat and breathing slowed down till she began to drift off. Realising she wasn't going to be going anywhere tonight, she was content to just lay there and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the second short chapter in a row, but my new job has sucked out most of my time. I was in the mood for tender stuff, there'll probably be some smut next time.
> 
> Please leave your comments below.


	7. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Yang is still sleeping soundly, Glynda has woken up. There's an certain "itch" she needs to slip away to scratch.

Glynda was laying down on her sofa. She felt groggy, as if she had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position. Darting her eyes around, she could see that was indeed what had just happened. There was no light at all so it must have been late at night, possibly even early morning. She raised a hand onto her face to feel her smeared lipstick against her face, she must have looked like a complete and utter mess.

Upon moving, she felt something, or rather _someone_ move behind her. As Glynda slowly mustered enough strength to carefully raise herself, she saw Yang Xiao Long smiling and sleeping quite soundly. There was even a trace of a smile on the shorter blonde's face. Glynda found that sweet resting expression rather heart-warming. Yang had somehow managed to turn a ruined evening into one that was rather enjoyable. She'd have to treat her tomorrow. Or rather later this morning… The list seemed to be continually growing, at this rate she'd have to give the woman a list of what she wanted to do with her.

But regardless, she needed to clean herself up. Glynda slowly walked out of the living room upstairs towards her bathroom and as quietly as possible. The last thing needed was a creaky floorboard to wake up the student.  She took a few wipes to her face with make-up remover before entering into the shower. The water was warm, the aches and pains washed away from her body. It was only at this point she had noticed her cold had seemed to have gone. There was no sneezing or headaches - the sensation of normality was most refreshing. Feeling her smooth, damp skin underneath her fingers, it was easy to imagine that they were Yang's hands, caressing her hair, massaging her back, warming her thighs…

It was all too easy to let her right hand slip beneath her body, finding a warm area between her legs. She only stimulated herself a small amount, cupping her core and moving with a slow grace. Her left hand elevated over to her wet naked breasts and squeezing gently. Her hands had not yet warmed up to the rest of her body heat so the idea that they could belong to another was not farfetched in Glynda's mind. As her left hand began to massage her breasts, her right one below deliberately missed the most sensitive areas, working up her mood. Fortunately Glynda knew how to please herself. She slowly began to work herself up, sliding in her middle finger deeper - indulging further in her own passion. Switching up her movements, her finger tips spiralled on her nipples and clit before pinching. It was just for a fraction of a second but it made her blood rush and her legs began to shiver. Her legs began to quiver under the strain of pleasure, struggling to keep herself up Continuing to grope her chest, two fingers slid inside herself easily.

Changing her movements, the motions became faster and faster as her mind wandered to thinking about the young woman sleeping downstairs. Her perfect muscles. Her firm abs and ample breasts that were still soft to the touch. How she contorted her face when overwhelmed with pleasure. Glynda imagined her fingers belonged to the younger woman, she imagined how her skin would look in the shower with her. How beads of water would slowly drip off of her ample sized breasts, how big and firm they felt in her hand and how tantalising they were to the touch, how they were almost envy inducing. Her perfectly toned legs. Her glorious golden hair and how it shone in the sunlight. How her biceps would flex back and forth as the golden blonde pumped her fingers into her…

Whimpering as she buried herself beneath her quivering sex. Brushing against her own most sensitive areas, rubbing every inch.  The platinum blondes eyes screwed shut as stars began to slowly erupt from darkness. Every inch of her body came alive in a white hot fire.

And then she stopped.

Her body cried out. Wanting release. _Needing release._

But then again, why end this so quickly?  She had to fight with herself to stop this, as much as she wanted to finish, drawing it out would make it feel _that much better._

"Not yet. Not yet…" she gasped out.

After a minute had passed she slipped back into herself. The build had begun to dissipate but that just meant she got to build herself up again.

Glynda whimpered a name into the steamy hot air of the room. _"Y-aaaang ,"_

This time her legs began shaking more and more, now unable to support herself she leaned back against the wall of the shower to keep herself up. She gasped as her left hand began to pinch and tug on her nipples. The sharp feeling was stimulating and just made the end come quicker again.

One more time she had to wrestle her hands away from herself  but what was harder was muffling her voice to not wake the blonde below her. To repress her voice, she bit down on the lower lip. Hard. Teeth pinching against soft flesh remained her once again how she enjoyed mild pain, but she knew not everyone was into that.

 And the last thing she wanted was for Yang to be in a situation she was uncomfortable with.

After another minute or so of rest, she got back to her work. Giving her breasts one last hard pinch and tug, she let go and focused entirely on her core. The right fingers were thrashing against her inner walls furiously while her palm caught her sensitive clit. Her left hand however went off to grab a small bottle in the corner of the shower. She unscrewed the lid with her free hand and dunked her fingers in the slick and shining liquid.

With her fingers now covered in lube, she slipped it into her rear. The feeling was unusual as it was not exactly something done on a regular basis.

She was careful in these movements as she slowly thrust a single finger back and forth, providing a very different stimuli to her core.

The single finger slowly wriggled around enough to allow room for a second and upon the additional entry her entire being was filled with desire. Her legs having given away completely now, she lowered herself onto her knees.

She had almost forgotten this feeling but pleasure overturned unfamiliarity. And after all this time, she was ready to end this. Her fingers around the front and back crocked and quickened their rate, hitting every spot and rubbing against each one.

Hard, rough and fast. Just how she liked it.

Her body arched back as she felt one last explosion of pleasure and cried out as she jerked around, keeping her fingers in just to keep the feeling of release _for just that little bit longer_.

She couldn't help but to cry out the name of the woman she was so enamoured with. Her perfect body, The one she imagined was pleasing her at this moment. The one she could spend time relaxing with. The one she could enjoy humorous and romantic nonsense with.

_"Ya- Yaang~!"_

When she slowly came down from the ecstacy, she closed her eyes and caught her breath before removing her hands. She had forgotten about the running water and frankly was thankful for it. She would be a steamy and sweat covered mess otherwise. It was one of the few occasions one could say they felt cleaner after a session of self indulgence.

She slowly climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wiped herself down. Exiting the steamy room, she grabbed a blanket and returned downstairs to the still sleeping Yang. Using all of her dexterity, she returned to her position beside her and placed the blanket on top of the two.

The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Yang's peaceful and smiling face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has two thumbs and is awful at updating?
> 
> *points thumbs at self* this guy.
> 
> anyways, comments are love.


	8. The Penny Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good few months into the relationship, Glynda wants to treat Yang. However the way events unfold will change the way the teacher looks at her student forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If writers block had a face I would punch it.

As time passed and the days turned to weeks and in turn to months, Glynda and Yang had settled into a routine of sorts. Due to their relationship still being a secret - discretion was of the upmost importance. The two didn't see each other as much as they would have liked, using the extra tuition time as un impromptu opportunity to go on a date. Unfortunately for the most part it was the 'date' in question was usually just talking, kissing and _actual_ revision practise. Glynda took her job seriously and wouldn't just give Yang straight A's. Fortunately however for both of them Glynda was an excellent motivator and Yang quickly became one of the best performing students in her classes, only beaten out by Pyrrha, Neptune and occasionally Weiss and Blake.

The drawback was there was rarely every any time for just those two for an extended period but that was all about to change. Yang's birthday was coming up and Glynda wanted to treat her to an early present and although her office probably wasn't the best place for it - there was no other place she could inform her of her plans.

"So- _mf_ " Yang muffled her words in between kisses."What did - _mmffffff_ you have to say?"

Glynda tilted her head to the side to allow better access to kiss her neck, giggling as she did so. "I have a reservation at the fancy new Mistrali restaurant just out of town next week. I thought you might like a birthday meal for a change. It's at the end of the week so you can do your thing with your family before then and we can have something together."

"Is there a dress code?"

"Not really, no." Glynda replied. "You can wear whatever you want. You don't have to wear a dress of anything but I'm not sure they'd look kindly upon a hoodie and tattered jeans."

Yang's attention seemed more focused on Glynda at the moment than the plans as Yang's calloused hands stumbled at the buttons of the older woman's blouse, sliding it off and slipping her hand underneath the teachers bra to grope her breasts.

Glynda chuckled "You just can't keep your hands of me can you?"

Yang gave out a dull groan. "I thought _I_ was the unjustifiably smug one in this relationship."

"No, you're the comedian."

Yang's smile lifted for a split second until she heard a buzzer go off.

"That’s our time up," Glynda lamented. "See you in a few days."

"Five more minutes." Yang moaned, still gazing at the older woman's body.

"Darling, if we stay even longer people may get suspicious."

That was enough to stop Yang, she knew about Glynda's paranoia on the subject of their relationship and didn't want to push anything.

"Seven thirty. Bring your 'A' game sexy."

* * *

 

The days quickly passed till the day of their date. Yang told her father and sister she was simply visiting some old friends from Signal academy for a night, thankfully neither seemed to know that she hadn't spoken to a single one of her "friends" since the first day at beacon. However neither woman was thinking about the excuse. Only the reason to be together. Yang wore a tight red dress, Glynda wore black. Both thought the other looked better than themselves. Despite the fact that it was supposed to be a treat for Yang, she practically escorted her paramour to the table. Ordered the food for both and allowed Glynda to lead the conversation.

Glynda was fixated on the blonde, taking in every inch of her tonight.

Here both could relax as there were no familiar prying eyes around and Glynda could fully take in the splendour that was Yang Xiao Long. How her eyes lit up taking in the splendour of the food and architecture of the restaurant. How strong she was in both character and body, now stubborn and driven she was and how absolutely stunning she was. A wink and smile from her was just as likely to knock someone out as much as her punches All of that rolled up into how confident she was about herself So many women were told how they weren't good enough but not her. Yang swaggered into every room because _she owned it_.

And most of all was how she was full of love. All this time, Yang had tried to make sure _Glynda_ was comfortable despite the fact that she was the one who was supposed to be the 'Mature' one and not do anything to pressurise her into anything. Yang was careful in everything from the bedroom to constantly hugging her when she was sick.

Conventionally attractive as well as countless other ways. To Glynda, Yang was perfect. She loved how strong she was. She loved how full of genuine affection Yang was. And when Glynda gazed into Yang's full lilac eye's, she loved to truly beautiful she was.

She was so… Words failed the woman.

* * *

 

Now Yang had finally gotten around to showing ID herself instead of having Qrow buy for her so she could drink in public, she had gotten a little carried away. It wasn't the sheer volume that had crippled her ability to walk in a straight line - it was the speed she drank it. Necking it down was never a good idea.

There were many reasons Yang was enamoured by Glynda that were prevalent right now. Her obvious beauty, her patience concerning others and the fact Glynda could carry her back to the teachers apartment bridal style. She laughed, indulging in the moment _"~Oh Miss Goodwitch, you're so strong.~"_ Glynda blushed a little at the remark, having had a few herself. It was good that none of them drove here. "It's almost as if you've been carying this entire school for years."

At that point Glynda burst out laughing hard enough she nearly dropped her charge. "I _told_ you that you were the comedian."

Yang's expression remained unchanged as she swung into her partner "I like to think it's the sexiest part of me."

_She's never owned a mirror_ Glynda thought to herself, but Glynda knew Yang was complimented solely on her body by many of the male students. "I agree" Glynda replied, carrying Yang to the bed. "Anyone who thinks otherwise is well deserving of  _pun_ ishment." Although it was clearly the teachers first crack at it for at least a long time, Yang was less than impressed. "Overused, underperformed and no relevance. I'm afraid it's going to be an F my dear."

Glynda let out a hearty chuckle, laying the shorter woman on the bed before raising a finger to her lips, and swaying from side to side "I'm so sorry Miss Xiao Long, I tried my best." Each word that slipped out of Glynda's mouth was sickly sweet. "Is there nothing I can do to boost my grade? I swear I'll do anything."

"Mmm… I'd like to sleep with you." Glynda could see Yang was drunk and not in a fit state to consent but she decided to let the younger lady finish. "I'm not in the mood for sex or anything, I just want to lay next to you and hold you. Is that ok?"

Glynda felt a tender warmth in her chest as Yang said those words. The idea of just sleeping next to each other was wholly comfortable. "My dear, that sounds lovely."

Yang clumsily attempted to take off her dress until Glynda intervened, careful as to not tear anything in the process. She then slipped her own off before lifting the covers over the two. Yang laid down on her side and her lover behind her, every inch of skin on her bare back was pressed into the other woman and she felt warm to the touch, even her arms wrapped around her were comforting, easily allowing her to slip into sleep. Yang's skin however was clammy and her mane of golden hair covered the teacher's entire head, but she didn't care. Glynda was simply content to just be around the woman that she…

She…

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! This was less of wanting to write and more of needing to distract myself from recent events.
> 
> I'll keep writing this until there is at least one other fic of this paring on this site. I'm also open to suggestions as to how things will play out from here on so if you have any reviews, thoughts or ideas on the fic thus, please leave a comment below.
> 
> But seriously, comments are one of the few motivations I have for writing.


	9. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief discussion, a frustrated Yang begins to try out the reins of the bedroom for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written smut between these two and the ration between that and fluff is alarmingly high in one direction thus far.
> 
> Lets fix that.

Yang.

No matter what Glynda was doing, she always seemed to be on her mind. It had been a few weeks since her revelation of sorts and she found herself in a predicament.

_Does she know I fell as strongly as she did? Does she feel the same? Will she reject me? When?_

These questions spun around Glynda's head like a carousel, sliding back and forth between prevalence whenever she was alone. Though she always found Yang to be an attractive woman and had entered a secret relationship, she had never planned on falling in _love_. So she did all she could for now and pretend nothing had changed. She kept teaching her classes, though finding herself constantly glancing at a particular student and had to think whenever she wrote and to not put down _Yang Xiao Long_ all the time. Glynda had it bad.

She managed to contain herself, she was a teacher and had to maintain her composure. But when she was alone with Yang she was pent up. Yes they could hold each other like they were the only people in the world, yes Glynda could pin Yang to the wall or bed or even her desk and make her student scream her name but no matter what Glynda couldn't say those three words she wanted. Not even when she held the brawler in her arms. She just couldn't risk it. She couldn't lose her.

However, these thoughts came to a halt when Yang came into her home late that afternoon. Instead of crashing beside her or swooping in for a kiss she looked at Glynda completely stern-faced. "I need to ask you something."

"Whatever could it be?" the elder woman asked. She could feel her heart beating faster.

Ba-dum

"It's an erm…" Yang's eyes darted to the side of a moment, struggling to come to the right words. "A question about us. And trust."

Glynda's eyebrows notably raised. "However can I help you dear?" 

_Ba-dum_

"It's to do with the way you treat me." Yang replied.

**_Ba-dum_ **

The teachers expression dropped as she rushed in to take her lovers face between her hands. It was almost… fearful. "Are you ok? Have I done something wrong? Have I hurt you?"

**_Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum_ **

Yang waved her arms to dismiss the thought. "It's the bedroom. Are you going easy on me?"

_…Oh thank dust._

Oblivious to Glynda's tormented inner monologue, Yang continued. "It's just you see I know you're into… you know kinky stuff. I mean like **tons** of stuff, I saw your bag and everything. But we don't use any of that. At most you just pin me down with your hands and do me with a strap-on  and I'm always the one subbing so…" Yang paused for a breath. "What I'm trying to say is if we could mix it up?"

Words could not describe the relief Glynda felt. "Of course, it's just I didn't know if you wanted to take it up a notch and I didn't want to pressure you."

"It's not like I forgot our safe word or anything. _Brandy_ remember?"

_No. I did not forget._

Answering the question with another question Glynda replied "How about tonight you can top and you can do to me anything you li-"

She didn't even have time to answer before Yang threw herself at her. Lips crashing as Yang claimed her prize with her own tongue delving deep into the older woman's mouth. Glynda being almost a foot taller instinctively scooped up Yang's thighs and lifted her off the ground but Yang's momentum was enough to carry her forward and make Glynda lose footing pining her against the floor with Yang on top. Yang sat up and ripped her own clothes off, flinging them across the room and bared down on Glynda.

Before Glynda could respond Yang took hold of the taller woman's wrists, held them with an single hand and pinned it behind her.

"You don't do anything unless I say."

Gone was the concern and playfulness. Yang was strong and rough and _damn_ if it wasn't a turn on.

Yang's  free hand was already up Glynda's shirt and groping at her breasts while the other was maintaining its grip. Glynda wasn't trying to break free, just wiggling them just enough for Yang to maintain a solid grip - Yang felt in control and Glynda was suitably aroused.

"Now listen up." Yang said with a sultry husk as she leaned in closer to Glynda and moved a leg in between her teacher's thighs with minimal resistance to keep up the scenario as Yang rubbed her own against the platinum blonde's pussy, stoking her arousal. "I'm going to let you go now, you will grab the strap-on and meet me in the bedroom."

_She's going to do anything she wants. Everything she wants. And I'm going to let her._

After Yang let go Glynda got up and went for her bag. She had brought it downstairs to surprise Yang but scenarios change. After pulling one out she turned around to see Yang had already left for the bedroom. Eager for more, Glynda made a brisk walk to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Yang was already in there waiting near the base of the bed.

Standing proudly naked in the low lit room. As Glynda approached her with extra sway in her hips, Yang gestured downwards. Obediently she got on her knees and kneeled at her feet with her most innocent expression.

"What do you want me to do for you mistress?" Glynda asked, mouth parched open with her tongue just poking out.

Yang couldn't deny that being called mistress and having someone at her beck and call like this was hot, but something seemed off.

"Put it on me." Yang replied maintaining her persona.

After watching Glynda attach the strap on and letting her adjust the belts around she couldn't help but examine her new appendage. It was a bigger than the ones Yang had used on her with greater girth and a good seven inches at least, maybe even eight.

_Perhaps she's just comfortable with this?_

Yang placed a hand on top of Glynda's head and issued a command. "Suck on it for me."

Glynda took it into her mouth and looked up at Yang. After a few moments Yang just stared at her almost vacantly - she wasn't sure what to do.

Glynda had seen this scenario before. Breaking eye contact she focused on what was in her mouth, bobbing up and down at varying speeds she was careful to make sure the toy pressed against Yang's clit. The student was glad Glynda wasn't looking, she could barely contain her embarrassment. They continued the pace till Yang got the idea of the angle the best feeling came against and began to slowly thrust at that angle. As Glynda's mouth reached the base Yang heard brief chokes and gasps coming from her mouth and moaned lewdly an perfect rhythm to her thrusts.

"Such as good girl aren’t you?" The golden blonde teased, wrapping her fingers in Glynda's hair and letting her bun loose and fall down. She couldn't handle how hot Glynda looked on her knees and how the strap on pressed against her clit indulging her with pleasure. Glynda's hands however were wound up tight.

_I haven't given her permission have I?_

"Touch yourself" Yang whispered and Glynda immediately shot her fingers straight to her core, pushing to and throw furiously. As she began to slowly thrust faster, the lewd moans from Glynda sped up to match the pace. The eight inches easily sliding down her throat. She stayed gentle with the hair however, Yang herself was very particular when it came to her own and wouldn't treat another's poorly.

"Good girl." Yang whispered as she slowly pulled out. Taking the cue, Glynda let the strap on out with an audible 'pop' sound. Feeling it rub against her clit forced Yang to bite down on her lower lip but fortunately Glynda wasn't looking at her, she was looking at the fruits of her labour with the strap on coated and a thick trail of saliva trailed from the silicone to her mouth. She really wasn't used to this whole dominatrix deal. Glynda looked up at her mistress. Beautiful, strong and clearly new at this.

_Best to give her some more incentive._

"Thank you mistress, I love it when you fuck my mouth like that."

 _No wonder those boys always came so quick with that._ Yang silently pondered to herself. _How many people in my class would pay to be in my position?_

Keeping gentle hold of Glynda's hair, she walked towards the bed with the elder woman crawling on her hands and knees to and then on top of the bed, breasts pitched in the middle, butt waving to and fro.

"What do you want me to do for you?"

"Bend over."

Glynda was obedient and bent over, feeling the tip of the slathered strap-on just at her edge, slowly sliding up and down the edge of her core. It was whimpering, begging for entry. The slight sensation was such a tease for Glynda, it was a long time since she got on her knees for another person let alone getting fucked rough. Every inch of her felt like it was on fire when Yang rammed against the back of her throat. This was dangerous. Exciting even. And she wanted more.

"You ready for me?" Yang asked, the tip rubbing against Glynda's lower lips. "You want everything I got?"

"Oh please just _fuck_ me mistress!" Glynda snarled back. That reply was bound to  get some form of punishment. _"ahh!."_

True to form, Glynda cried out as Yang's hands roughly collided with her backside, leaving a stinging tingle. Yang panted watching those curves bounce with a nice jiggle to them.

_Did Yang just spank me?_

She wanted her to do it again. She knew Yang could see and that she'd have to earn it.

"It's pretty damn hot when you swear." The brawlers hands gripped onto Glynda's shoulder and back of her head with almost alarming strength. The toy easily slid into Glynda's folds and older woman had to resist not driving their hips to take it all at once. "You like it hard, don’t you?"

Glynda was glad Yang was in control, she winced as the first quarter went it with her nails digging to the sheets. It was always different when being penetrated by another, it had been a long time since then. Yang's own nails dug into the mature lady's creamy skin as she let out a sharp thrust

 _"AH!"_ Glynda cried out again, arching her hips as they collided hard with Yang and whispered loudly _"~fuuuuuck."_ She gasped as Yang slowly slid out and thrust forward quick and hard again.

Glynda couldn't tell when the withdrawals got faster but she was quickly left moaning like an animal in heat. The toy sliding in and out with the base pressing against her pussy with every forward motion. Her nerves were singing along with each movement, her arms twitching, her nails threatening to tear through the sheets.

"You're so… fucking… sexyyy" Yang whispered hoarsely as she leaned in across Glynda's back. One hand dug into the sheets for support, one massaging Glynda's breasts as she switched to small and compact thrusts to account for position changes. Glynda pressed her own hips in circles to push the strap-on against Yang's clit. She looked over her shoulder to face Yang, instantly entering a clash of teeth, lip and tongue and their faces hungrily pressed to each others.

They broke of as the blonde left a sloppy trail of wet kisses and hickeys across her back before swinging back into the familiar position, dug her nails into her arse, leaving pink trails and resumed fucking her in earnest. Each thrust made Glynda quiver as her arms gave out and her face crashed into the bed.

Smack

Once again a had collided with Glynda's backside and she squealed again. Turning to see the woman fucking her, the glistening sweat across her body only showed off her curves and muscles further. Those lusty half-lidded lilac eyes gazed deep into her. The brawlers physical prowess showed. Her strength, her endurance, it was all coming forth.

She had been used to giving pleasure. No one had made her feel so good since-

Glynda wanted to say those three words again. She was close, so close to saying it. But if Yang could hold out and keep fucking her for this long then she would just have to keep taking it.

"Do me harder!" Glynda cried out.

Yang stopped paused. "Remember our safe word? Say Brandy if you want to stop."

Glynda gave a nod.

Yang raised one hand to her head, slid it through her hair…

And pulled out some strands. Hard.

Yang's demeanour changed, consumed by lust and rage. Glowing golden hair and red eyes.

She instantaneously took hold of Glynda's hips and thrust forward as hard and fast as possible, pulling out and dragging it across her G-Spot. Glynda buried her face in the bed as she howled loudly.

Judging from Glynda's reaction, Yang knew where to strike as she pounded her lover into sweet oblivion as Glynda gnawed at the bed sheets, desperately pumping her hips in time to the younger woman.

"Please can I come?" Glynda whispered loudly.

"Not before me." Yang growled weakly. They were both close now.

A new sensation finally made Glynda's nails tear at the sheets, a slow 'riiiip' as they tore when she felt a new sensation. Looking down and mustering the strength to open an eye and see Yang's fingers rolling against her clit just as furiously as she was getting pounded.

"You can come now." Yang whispered, nearing her end to.

After a dozen more thrusts the duo released in unison, howling in pleasure after the constant build up of pleasure and nerve finally. _Finally._ Unleashed in their crescendo as they fell to each other's side.

After a few minutes, they had come down from the orgasmic high.

"Holy… Holy shit" Yang said, still gasping for air. "That was… yeah."

She couldn't seem to find the words, which seemed most appropriate here.

"Are you sure that was your first time domming someone?" Glynda asked.

"Babe, that was… the first time I-I used a strap-on like that."

Glynda was actually alarmed by that, almost didn't even believe it. No _way_ was that her first time doing that to someone, she was _far_ to good. She had made her rip the sheets on her first try!

Yang however seemed anxious. "I wasn't too rough, was I? I'd I make you feel-"

"Yang, it's ok. I didn't need the safe word. I trust you."

_Trust…_

"I um…" Yang looked down and blushed "I think I'm still inside you."

"Slowly please" Glynda replied, whimpering quietly as she did so.

"Could you help take it off?"

Glynda crawled to Yang's hips and licked the strap-on clean, enjoying Yang's ministrations as she twitched before removing it.

"I didn't even have to ask."

Glynda titled to the side and smiled. "What can I say, I'm a good girl."

A minute passed with the two just looking into each other's eyes till Yang slowly closed hers and began to drift off to sleep out of exhaustion. Glynda looked out of the window to see the sun was only just starting to set, how long had they been at it she pondered to herself, blissfully unaware of a dark figure outside her window. Glynda was quick to join her lover but whispered three words to Yang before she did.

_"I love you."_

* * *

 

The two lovers slept soundly through the night happy and blissful in each other's wake, undisturbed by Yang's phone downstairs buzzing.

The caller ID belonged to Blake Belladona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, If I'm going to hell so are all you now.
> 
> Also surprise twist ending! More plot coming up.


	10. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely couple fall out of their honeymoon phase as one receives a rude awakening to the reality of their relationship.

Yang woke up in a groggy haze. Her whole body ached and her joints felt abnormally stiff. However whatever discomfort she thought she felt  seemed to dissipate upon seeing Glynda sleeping soundly next to her. It was a mix of emotions with Yang feeling pure affection for how sweet her teacher looked sleeping, the other was pride at the mess of platinum blonde hair and marks all across her body. It was the look of someone who had been utterly dominated the night before and loved every moment. She could spend hours looking at her lover in such a state, perhaps too easily.

Yang was relatively sure it wasn't a school day but looking at the sun shining through the windows it was probably at least nine in the morning. Maybe even later. Taking one last look at the professor she had to do at least _something_. Remembering how Glynda had gone to the trouble of whipping up a large breakfast after the older woman had fucked her rather decidedly, Yang decided she could at least return the favour. Pity her culinary skills were not up to the same standard.

Glynda had a more gentle awakening to the feeling of her hair being carefully brushed. As she slowly came to, her sense of smell started to catch up as well. Slightly overcooked toast delivered with an abundance of butter and sugary jams complete with orange juice and strong black coffee. The smell however was nowhere near as wonderful as the sight of the naked Yang Xiao Long delivering it all to her.

"Good morning" the brawler beamed. Her sunny disposition hiding exhaustion from the previous night. Glynda's smile was large enough to match the other woman's however. "I wanted to treat you Glynda."

"Like last night was a treat?" Glynda replied. Yang's smile turned into something of a smug grin with her ego appreciating the boost as she passed the food over. "I enjoyed the ride on the Yang Xiao Dong." Yang's mind almost shut down. Xiao… _Dong?_ She almost collapsed with laughter. That pun was absolutely perfect to Yang and Yang's hearty and loud cackling warmed Glynda more than the coffee could. Before Yang could actually fall over from laughter, Glynda pulled her down onto the bed together so they could share breakfast.

There was still a question that bothered Yang "So… you were ok with everything that happened last night?"

"Oh honey." Glynda replied in that honeyed voice of hers "I'd gladly take even more if you wanted."

Yang was almost startled. "Are you sure? I mean I was real-"

Glynda interrupted Yang, silencing her paramour with a finger to the lips. "Darling, trust me. I'm sure I can take nearly anything you could dish out. I just don't want to push you past a point you aren't comfortable with. I could paint you in marks or be a humble servant to her mistress but anyways, that’s beside the point. I want to do something other than one of us bending the other over a table for a change."

Yang was content to this as well, she wasn't in the mood for anything physical which would ruin the moment anyways. Taking a slice of toast, she wondered what Glynda's taste in music and film were.

* * *

 

After spending the day nuzzled up together watching films, Yang left in the only approved manner - sneaking out of the house so no one could see.

Making her way back to her dorms, she felt her scroll buzz. Having not looked at it for the past few days, she was surprised to see the sheer number of messages from Blake. After entering the room, she hopped onto a bed and picked the scroll up. "Yang." Blake was sitting in the corner as if she had been there the entire time, staring at her almost like a haunting ghost.

The blonde was shocked, trying to stutter out a reply "H-hello?" before giving a nervous glance "Sorry I didn't notice you."

"That's fine." Blake said in a frankly blunt fashion. "We've no time for small talk. I saw you."

It took a moment for it to click, then the horror hit her.

"So Yang, you're…"

"Shackling up with Goodwitch? Yeah."

There was nothing but silence for a minute. "Yang… Do you have any idea how much shit you'd be in if the likes of Cardin were the ones to catch you?"

Yang had no idea how Blake had seen her and Glynda but the idea of the blackmail she and Glynda would probably both get from CRDL considering the recent events between them were certainly not pleasant.  Shaking them out of her head she turned her head to the side, breaking eye contact. "So… what are you going to do" Yang asked, her words uncharacteristically deadpan.

"I'm not going to report you or anything. I'm not even going to talk about this outside the room, not even to you. Just be careful please."

Yang sunk into the mattress, ignoring the presence of Blake for a moment. She had a _lot_ to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you never thought you'd see this update again.
> 
> Yeah, this chapter is a bit on the short side but I just wanted to get back into the swing of things after... six months.
> 
> Next one should hopefully be bigger and released before the end of summer.


	11. Touch Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After previous revelations, Yang struggles to piece it together for Glynda's sake as much as her own.

It was three in the morning and Yang still couldn’t sleep.

There were too many thoughts and emotions going over her mind for her too rest.  She couldn’t help but think about Glynda. She knew from the start that their illicit romance had its dangers but that was what made it so good. She was an adult now but their relationship would have likely still been considered taboo by others or at the very least scandalous. But that just made it that much better!

Yes, the sex was easily the best she’d had but there was so much more to it. The dinner and study dates, the midnight picnic and even when they both just snuggled up on a sofa when Glynda was ill. She hadn’t been this close to someone before and the last thing she wanted as to throw it all away... But it didn’t change the facts. They had been seen by her partner no less. They couldn’t keep going like this forever, something had to change. That was what she feared.

In the early hours of the morning when everyone else had arisen, it was apparent that Yang hadn’t slept; dull baggy eyes, slow movements, and poor response. However, fortunately for her, it seemed Weiss and Ruby simply thought she was coming down with something. Blake however saw through it cleanly. Taking a gentle hold of her hand, Blake looked Yang dead in the eyes, the same assertive firmness that Yang had used on her friend previously. “You need to tell her.” The words were soft, compassionate, but landed on apparently deaf ears. Yang however gave no audible response, merely nodding before heading out of the door. It was inevitable she supposed.

The first class was a catastrophe. Yang had become one of the best in Glynda’s studies through hard work and self motivation to please her teacher and lover, the same response did not land on the other teachers today. Professor Port’s lectures on previous glory were dull enough as it was but all the words become an inaudible garble. Her head felt so strained, her eyes were so heavy. It was all so much, too much. Too...

“Yang!” The boisterous voice boomed from across the hall, the loud words echoing across the walls. “I do trust I have your attention?”

Had she fallen asleep? She fell asleep in class, of _all_ places?

The whole room had turned to face her, her shame quite apparent. Even through her haze she could hear the snickering from CRDL. If their encounters with Pyrrha showed anything, they could certainly hold petty grudges and they certainly had reason to hold one against her.

And Glynda as well.

_Shit._

The rest of the day continued much the same way. Forcing herself to work the whole day, her exhaustion only grew and grew. She didn’t have anything for lunch and she just wanted to go. Even now, the most coherent thoughts in her head was memories of Glynda’s bed, the ways the two women held onto each other like they were the only ones n the world, her lovers smile... and the guilt.

“Miss Xiao Long.” Alert, Yang jolted up, feelings intensified as Goodwitch now stood in front of her in the halls, face exasperated. “My office, now.”

With a flick of her riding crop she gestured Yang to follow her. Cardin took the opportunity to make a joke at her expense but she was too tired to care. After the two made their way, they took their positions sat down beside the desk.

Yang mumbled, tiredness affecting her ability to speak clearly. “I’m sorry, I just don’t feel good.”

 “I know Professor Port can be dull but you aren’t the kind of student to fall asleep in class. I assumed there was an issue.” Glynda straightened a stack of papers she had on her desk with a tap from her crop. “Considering that we were together the other day and you were certainly your usual self then, I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.”

Yang merely gave a shrug. “I didn’t sleep.” She admitted, the words welling up inside her already.

“Why?” Glynda asked, raising an eyebrow.

_We’ve been seen together._

_We need to break up_

 “I just wanted to see you.” Yang groaned. The words were on the tip of her tongue. She would have kicked herself if she had the energy. She couldn’t maintain poise and slumped into her chair further.

“For what it’s worth, I missed you too.” Goodwitch leaned into her hand. She gave a smile as pure as Yang had seen; stress lines vanished making her look younger. “It’s so cute to know I distract you like that.”

Yang realised she probably must have come across like a love struck bunny instead of a guilty lover.

“You know, I could give you sick leave for the day,” Glynda said “As you’re ill and I’ve no classes this afternoon, you could rest here while I get some work done.”

The shame heaved in Yang’s chest, but she was too tired. Nothing good could come of any decision she made like this. Taking Glynda’s hand, the brawler got up and sat in her teachers lap. She was held tight and rested her head on Goodwitch’s shoulder, allowing the touch of her skin and natural aroma to overwhelm her senses. It was the most comfort she had felt since she last left her touch behind. It did not take long for sleep to overcome her.

* * *

 

Yang woke up in the evening far better than she had in the morning. There was nothing better than the wet warmth of a wake up kiss, especially the sweet, soft lips of Goodwitch. “Good evening Yang.”

This time around, Yang came to far quicker “How long was I out for?”

“It was just a few hours,” Glynda replied “I sent out the memo and locked the door in case someone was to intrude on us but we were left alone anyways.”

Yang gave a sigh of relief, with the locked door and closed windows, people would only think that she was ill there or in an extended detention or something. But she still needed to say something. She took a deep breath, steeled herself and let it out.

“Do you think we’re going to fast?”

Glynda’s face was blank; perhaps it was confusion, fear or maybe both. “I beg your pardon?”

“We’re with each other a lot.” Yang replied “I’m certainly not complaining, but you mentioned not wanting to give people any indication of us.” Now she had gotten over that terrifying hurdle, everything flowed easier now. “I don’t want to make things unfair for you; you have more to lose than I do.”

Glynda paused for a moment before continuing, face still borderline gaunt. “Do you think people have seen us?” The words were said plainly, as if she was trying to play it all off, but Yang could tell there was something wrong.”

“No.” That was a lie, but this deception spared Glynda’s feelings and her happiness was far more important to Yang. “But perhaps a routine could work us better? When we do things, have them be away from school grounds?”

Glynda drew her palms down her face before wiping her brow clean. “We could still be spotted by students if we were on a dinner date.” She paused again, drawing breath. “Unless... we exclusively use the dark corners of the school grounds where we can’t be found, failing which only go use my office and home sparingly.”

Yang nodded, if there were certain guaranteed safe areas, there was no chance of being spotted or followed.

Followed. Blake purposefully followed her.

Unawares of Yang’s revelation, Glynda bent in lower to her lovers ear. “Now... we have some of that guaranteed safe time before you need to get going.” Glynda had already slid off Yang’s jacket off, leaving her in just the tube top and shorts. Yang was in no mood to fight Glynda, needing distraction herself and so allowed herself to be slowly lifted by Glynda as she moved into the desk. Goodwitch cleared the contents of the table, a flick of her wrist and a gesture from the riding crop lifting it away and placing it on the floor neatly.

The younger woman found herself spun around, Glynda’s needy but talented hands pulling her shorts down and moving her so Yang found herself sat on Glyndas face bet with her own face buried between Glynda’s. Needing distraction, she pulled Goodwitch’s skirt and tights out of the way and they both got to work.

Goodwitch’s nails dug into the brawlers firm butt as she licked furiously at Yang’s slit, quickly stoking the younger woman’s arousal, she moaned deep within Goodwitch’s legs as she started sucking on Glynda’s clit, tongue rolling in circles with precision. Yang was rewarded in turn with a happy hum from Glynda as she started to dip her tongue into her.

Although the two were perfectly safe, the thrill of a sixty nine with her teacher on her own desk was exhilarating, which only intensified the pleasure. Glynda had a talent which quickly worked the two of them up, bucking her hips, the taller woman wrapped her legs around the back of Yang's head, keeping her firmly in place, forcing Yang’s face deeper and making her wetter as the two licked each other faster and faster. Glynda lapped up the tart nectar from Yang’s core as if her life depended on it, indulging in her reward. She then moved a hand from Yang’s rear to her magnificent muscular thighs, the other hand circling Yang’s clit as her tongue dove as deep as possible to her dripping wet pussy. Though Yang was on top, she was still being dominated by Glynda, that mature seductress. Goodwitch’s thighs tightening around her again forced her moans against Glynda’s slick entrance, the vibrations only fuelling her pleasure and motivation even more. But one of them had to give first.

Though Glynda was needier and more feverish, Yang started off more tired and simply couldn’t keep up with her. She could feel her orgasm welling up; closer and closer. She licked and sucked as frantically as she could, determined to give Glynda her much needed release, however the more experienced woman was about to undo the other entirely. Moving Yang’s hips at the perfect angle, she easily thrust her fingers into Yang’s quivering lips, stimulating her clitoris and g-spot in tandem. This left, Glynda’s tongue free to travel wherever it desired. And where she went was up.

Yang gasped in surprise as she felt something warm, wet and dexterous press against her asshole. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Besides, she needed Glynda’s control tonight so she gladly let her temptress try something new for her. As Glynda eagerly darted her head forwards to Yang's firm and supple body, she thrust her hand in again, her tongue dragging up and down, listening to the sweet cries of and shudders of pleasure Yang gave as she received a slow, and likely her first, rimjob.

The young huntress whined with the tongue running across the cleft. Looking down, she couldn't see Glynda's face. She couldn't see those lustful green eyes, the confident and elated smile but she could feel her love as she licked faster and faster, making sure Yang was able to keep up. Being touched like this for the first time, she finally came, pleasure and ecstasy erupting from her core.

Yang was exhausted, now focusing on the warmth of Glynda's touch as she settled and nuzzled into her, planting a few last kisses. "Thank you, I needed it."

"That you did," Glynda said softly. She loved the afterglow best with at least one person there left utterly ragged, the sort of lingering touch she adored "Were you ok with what I did there?"

"Y-yeah, it's just new."

Now she knew _how_ Blake had discovered them, she knew how to keep with Glynda. Perhaps she could even speak about arrangement with Blake to make sure they were interrupted.

But now, she had Glynda for a few more precious moments. That was worth everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it done within two months, is that a record for me nowerdays? I'm still super busy so I still have no schedule at all. Also, I'm writing smut again.
> 
> Anyways, comments are love. Seriously. Just one makes my day.


End file.
